LaundromatXStyle
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: The X-Mansion's X-Washing Machine is X-Broken! Chap2and 3 arethe sequel to Xlaundromat--called xzoo-trip...the gang go for a feildtrip...humor ensues! r/r
1. X-laundry day

The Soapy Suds Laundromat sat empty. The florescent lights flickered happily as a group of people came bursting into the Laundromat.   
  
"Hey I wasn't the one who broke the X-washing machine, Pal!" exclaimed Wolverine, as he carried two laundry baskets into the room and sat them on a washing machine.  
  
"No, you were the one who tripped and dug your claws into the X-dryer!" Cyclops sat down his own basket of laundry on a machine and turned to face a very ticked off looking Wolverine.   
  
Professor Charles Xavier rolled in on his slamming wheelchair and got between the two men. "We have to get this laundry clean. Settle this." Then he wheeled over and began loading a machine.   
  
Storm and Jean Grey came in. Storm was carrying a large bottle of generic laundry detergent. Jean was carrying yet another basket of soiled uniforms.   
  
"Are you sure you got the right laundry soap there, Storm?" Wolverine asked catching sight of Storm's Always-Save soap.  
  
"Well, at least I've chosen a laundry soap!" she said in a high and mighty tone of voice.  
  
"Fair enough…jeez." grumbled Wolverine and he started loading a washing machine. After emptying the basket into the machine, he removed his shirt, dying to show off his chest again, and dumped it into the machine as well. Jean looked appreciative. Scott looked annoyed.   
  
Scott went to the pop machine and got out a Mountain Dew. He took a few big drinks.  
  
Just then Toad came bounding into the Laundromat.  
  
"Don't you people ever pre-treat!" he yelled as he made for a basket of laundry and began licking the stains.  
  
"Do you know what happens to a toad when it questions the X-Men's cleaning skills?" asked Storm advancing on Toad.   
  
"They get a stiff lecture from the Always-Save girl?" asked Wolverine.   
  
"Toad has wicked spit, Charles." came Magneto's voice as he entered, carrying his own basket of clothes. "Apart from causing suffocation, his spit is also an excellent stain remover."  
  
"Alright, I guess we can share this Laundromat." said Professor Xavier. "Which machines do you want, Erik?"  
  
"Can't you read my mind?" Erik said tapping his helmet.  
  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Professor Xavier retorted.  
  
"Why do you always answer a question with another question?" Erik asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Xavier asked.  
  
"That's Enough! Jesus! All this tension is giving me a headache!" yelled Scott.   
  
Erik scowled at Scott and began forcefully loading a machine with his red and black clothing.   
  
Scott turned to Wolverine and grinned slyly. "It must kill you that a 'boy like me' ended that argument, eh, Logan?" he gloated. Wolverine didn't answer. "What's the matter, Logan, missing your yellow spandex?"  
  
"Dude! What is it with you and yellow spandex?!?!" Logan asked.  
  
"Well," Scott squirmed. "It was funny the first time…" He took another swig of soda.  
  
Sabertooth walked in and stood next to Magneto.   
  
Magneto went to the candy machine and got out a Snickers bar.   
  
"Stay close," he told Sabretooth, "When I eat this candy bar, I'll get a temporary sugar rush. You'll be my only defense." Sabretooth looked confused as the cogs in his brain began churning. Just then Magneto's machine clicked off.  
  
"Of all the machines in this place, I get the one that doesn't work!" Erik grumbled. "The humanity!"  
  
Sabretooth bent over the washing machine and growled, "Spin for me." The machine didn't seem to care though, because it still wasn't working.   
  
  
Then the pop machine morphed into Mystique. Scott spewed out a mouthful of pop, when he realized he had been drinking a bottle of Mystique Dew.   
  
"Dude, Sick." laughed Wolverine, as Jean and Storm cringed. Scott wasn't amused.  
  
"You owe me a spin cycle." grunted Sabertooth, still talking to the washing machine.   
  
"Come on." said Wolverine, "Our clothes are washed, let's get out of here."  
  
"But how will we dry them?" asked Storm.  
  
"The old fashioned way…on the line." he answered. After the X-Men gave confused looks to one another, he continued. "You know, on a clothes line?" Blank stares. "Where you dry clothes with a warm breeze?" Blank stares. "Just trust me…we can use Storm's powers to dry the clothes." Blank stares. "With wind!"   
  
"Ooooooh!" they said in unison.   
  
"Right, To the X-Mansion!" yelled Scott, still spitting every few seconds.  
  
Magneto only mumbled something about people who live in schools.  
  
  
The End…  
  
Or is it?  
  
I hope this is funny…Cosmic! R/r! 


	2. X zoo trip pt1

The long awaited sequel to X-laundromat. This time they are at The Zoo.  
I dont own anything...!!   
  
  
  
A large blue bus with a big X painted on the side pulled into the parking lot of the city's zoological garden.   
The bus pulled up to a parking spot but didn't quite make it totally within the yellow lines.  
  
"You call that parking a car?" Logan asked Scott Summers, who was driving the X-bus on this sunny day.  
Scott seethed and then looked quickly into the rearview mirror at Jean Grey.   
  
*Grr…* just as he figured. She was staring at Logan with that look of animal lust that used to grace her face only when she looked at him.  
  
"We're here, Professor." Scott said irately as the rest of the team jumped out of the van.  
  
"Professor, are you sure a group field trip is a good idea?" asked Jean Grey as they loaded out of the x-bus onto the hot pavement in the parking lot.  
  
"My telepathy tells me that this will help everyone involved. However, I hope Magneto doesn't show up….his helmet blocks my telepathy."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that professor." she said as she grabbed a huge bottle of sun-block and began eyeing Logan hungrily.  
  
"Professor," Scott said coming around the side of the van. "I don't think Logan should be here. He'll endanger the field trip and…"  
  
"Hey," Logan interjected, "You can take your field trip and stick it up your…" *beep*  
  
"You need me to put some sun block on those hard to reach places, big boy?" Jean interrupted in her most seductive of voices.  
  
Scott and Logan both walked up to her, flashing mean looks at one another. Scott was wearing hot pink swimming trunks and a tight white tee-shirt. Wolverine, having borrowed an outfit of Scott's, was wearing bright neon orange shorts and a tight white tee-shirt.  
  
"You actually go outside in these things?" Wolverine asked, eyeing Scott's pink shorts.  
  
"What would you prefer," Scott grumbled, "yellow…"  
  
"Spandex?!" Logan yelled. "Yes! Yes, I would! I love yellow spandex, Ok?" then wolverine fell to his knees and began sobbing. "I feel so ashamed!"  
  
"Admittance is the first step toward healing, Logan," said Professor Xavier pulling up to Logan's side. "I, for one, am very proud of you. Don't you all agree?" Xavier asked the other X-men. Jean Grey cringed.  
  
"Um…yeah. Good Job, Logan." She flashed a fake smile then went to cuddle up to the alpha male, Scott. Who, although being a whiney brat, was not a compulsive spandex-o-phile.   
  
"Ah am verah proud of ya, Logan." said Rouge, blushing behind her hair. "Will someone put Sunscreen owhn me?"  
  
"No!" everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Just askin'." she pouted then walked off toward the gate entrance.  
  
"Since Magneto wants her…and all…I mean...we probably shouldn't be letting her just go off on her own like that." Jean said.  
  
"I want you to try and relax." said Professor X. "This is a nice sunny day, at a public place. Even though I have no idea where Magneto and his henchmen are, because his helmet blocks my telepathy…and I am not bright enough to try and use my telepathic powers to locate Toad, Sabretooth, or Mystique, I am sure they are no where near this zoo."   
  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in the amphibian exhibit.   
  
"I'm so glad you decided to take us to the zoo today, Magneto." Toad beamed as he was making cutesy faces at the froggies, who croaked appreciatively.  
  
"We are not here for fun, Toad. We are here on business. Mystique spied on the X-men and found out that they are planning on visiting this very zoo today. So, we need to be on our toes, and keep that make-up on. We don't want any homo-sapiens thinking we are mutants."   
  
"Yes, my master." Toad said in a deep, sexy, booming voice. "*cough cough* I mean …yeah sure, Maggie, whatever you say." in his normal British accent.  
  
Magneto growled. 'At least,' he thought with some comfort, 'Senator Kelly would be nowhere around.'  
  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in the zookeeper's main office.  
  
"Senator Kelly, this zoo needs more funding. Can you help us?" the head of the zoo committee asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm only here as a plot device for this totally uncreative writer, in all actuality, I'm already dead."  
The zookeeper looked confused. "Just trust me on this one, I turned into water. Deader than road kill on the highway during August. Are you thirsty?"  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, at the concession stand.  
  
Rouge was talking to a sleeping veteran. He had been asleep for quite sometime but Rouge hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"…so anyway. That's why mah life is so confusing." Rouge stared at the veteran waiting for a comforting word but when none came, she just shrugged and pointed at his badges. "Does that mean you were in the arh-my?" Sighing and giving up, she went back to her bottled water.  
  
She drank a few gulps and then got up and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin. When she was out of sight the old sleeping veteran morphed into Mystique.  
  
"People like her are the reason I'm afraid to go to Mississippi." Mystique said as she fashioned an ear piece into her ear. "Yes, Magneto," she said into the earpiece's microphone. "The girl is here. She just headed off alone toward the lion cage."  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, at the lion cage...  
  
  
(do you guys want more of this? There wasn't supposed to be any plot. lol)  
r/r! 


	3. xzootrip part 2

****  
  
Meanwhile, at the lion cage.  
  
  
Sabretooth was inside the grassy knolled lion cage. He was making eyes at a rather attractive lioness.  
  
"Roar for me." he whispered seductively, but since it was the heat of the day the lioness only rolled over and yawned. "Damn baby, you don't know what you do to me." he said going to make his move. Before he reached her, he spotted Magneto approaching the cage.  
  
"Get out of there." grumbled Magneto. "I told you to watch the lions not harass them."  
  
Sabretooth crawled out of the lion cage but continued to wave and make kissy noises at the lioness.  
  
Just then an unsuspecting Jean Grey walked by.   
  
"Tra la la…" she was singing to herself. "I'm so sexy, all the mutants want me."  
  
"Hold it right there." Magneto said and used a spare piece of metal to wrap Jean up with.   
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "You're Magneto!"  
  
"That's right." he looked impressed someone knew who he was. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Jean Grey." she said tossing her hair back. "A female mutant that is so sexy, she don't need a fake name. Uh huh!" she tried to snap her fingers but she couldn't under the metal.  
  
"And what are your powers?" he asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." she said her eyes not leaving his.  
  
"What kind of things?" he asked.  
  
"All kinds of things." she said and the female lioness floated by behind her.  
  
"Come back to me!" Sabretooth yelled and started chasing after the lion.   
  
"So, you have the same power as Charles." Magneto said, but he was preoccupied by watching Sabretooth run around chasing after and jumping at the lion.  
  
"No where near that powerful, but he's teaching me to …develop…it." she giggled flirtatiously. 'The weaker than Professor Xavier trick…gets 'em every time.' she thought.  
  
"Just a moment…hold that thought." Magneto said and went to help Sabretooth out of a nearby tree.  
  
Senator Kelly walked up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jean Grey." he said in a high and mighty tone of voice.  
  
"Senator Kelly." Jean said. "Could you help me out of this thing?"  
  
"You're evading the real question. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?" he asked pointing his finger at her.   
  
"That's not a fair question, Senator!" she said dramatically. "After all the wrong person behind the wheel of a SUV is dangerous."  
  
"Yeah, no duh, but we license people to drive." Senator Kelly did the 'I'm smarter than you' dance.  
  
"Yes, but not to fly large mammals through the air." The lion made another pass behind her head.  
  
"You, uh, got a point."  
  
"Do you know what happened to my camera when I set it by the fountain?" Storm asked running up to Jean.  
  
"No." Jean answered.  
  
"The same thing that happens to everything else. It got wet." Storm said dramatically then ran back toward the monkey cages.  
  
  
Mean while at the monkey cages;  
  
"Come back!" Sabretooth ran by after the lion.   
  
Magneto stopped to catch his breath and that's when he saw his nemesis and friend. Charles Xavier.  
  
"Why do you come here, Charles?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Xavier replied.  
  
"Ah yes, " Magneto nodded. "Your continuing monkey-love fetish. This plastic cage wont hold them forever, and when they escape there will be monkeys running around the zoo."  
  
"And I will be there, old friend." Charles said patting Magneto on the shoulder as he zoomed by. A big smile on Xavier's face as he passed.  
  
a new chapter :)  
what do you think?  
r/r 


End file.
